The Newborn Tracker
by Destiny Solstice
Summary: Bree doesn't understand why the Volturi are keeping her alive, let alone training her. Aro knows her secrets. He knows that she isn't who she says she is, but he still keeps her safe. As Bree trains with fellow guard member, Demetri, she learns that things are never what they seem. Bree doesn't understand anything and no one knows what she is capable of.


The Newborn Tracker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, author of the Twilight Saga. Thank you.**

Bree's POV

The black-cloaks gaze moves to me. I see the others tense up, but it seems as if they might have expected this. I curl into a ball on the ground. If I cower then perhaps they won't notice me quite so much.

"Ah, here we are. The newborn here, who is she," asks the girl.

The red-head responds quickly saying,"We turned her. She is with us. We were going to train her, giver her a new life if you please. Today's exercise did not help I'm afraid."

The girl gives a slight smile and sparks flare up inside my body. Then they ignite until a wildfire erupts through every inch of my being. It's like a giant sunburn that's been maximized to fit into every crevice of my body. I just lay there on the ground in agony and wish they would kill me already. The pain is so intense. I can't move.

And then, just like that, it's all gone. All the pain just vanished like it was never there in the first place. I look up at her in fear. What does she want?

"What's your name then," she asks in a sing-song voice.

"Bree," I mumble.

"Well then, Bree, is what they are saying true?"

I think for a minute. Are they trying to lie to protect me or to kill me. The corner of the girl's lips turn up and I decide faster then anyone can think.

"Yes."

"Aro will be interested in this. Why did you turn her? You usually never even think about turning humans."

"She was about to die, Jane," answers the red-head. "We saved her."

"I see," continues Jane.

My fear flares up again. I don't like the way she said that. It was as if she was contemplating how to move a chess piece. That makes me very afraid.

"You saved her? Well now you have the chance to save her again. She's about to die because she is of no use to anyone here except Aro's curiosity. You can either let her die, or let her come back with us to Volterra. Which will it be?"

Everyone waits for the answer and finally it comes from the red-head's lips.

"You can take her to Aro," he says. His voice sounds full of regret and suppressed anger.

"I shall give your regards to him then. Good day, Cullens," Jane finishes.

One of the others grabs my wrist and I try desperately not to flinch. I figure that if I make one wrong move that Jane does not like, then she'll be perfectly fine taking me in pieces.

I'm dragged forward and then we're speeding away. The Cullens aren't even a dot anymore. In about five seconds we are beyond even a vampire's sight.

The one dragging me is big and muscular. He scares me. The others are Jane and a boy that resembles her slightly. He keep close to her, but they both have equally serious e faces. The last in this company is vampire with a smirk that looks like it never leaves his face. None look extremal dangerous, but there's a _**feeling**_ in the air that makes you understand that they are in charge.

It seems like only a few minutes pass before I'm standing in front of a huge castle. This must be where they live. I'm quickly jerked inside and pushed into the middle of the triangle that they are forming.

Jane marches in the front at human-speed while the others keep their eyes locked on her back. She pushes open the monster doors that reach half-way up the ceiling and walks right in.

The first thing I see while I crane my neck to get a better view is three men sitting in thrones. Not men, vampires. There are no heart-beats that I can hear. I try to get a better view, but the big vampire blocks me from seeing anything.

"What is it, Jane," asks a voice I haven't heard. It came from the thrones.

"Master, I brought you a gift. We saw the Cullens and brought back one of theirs to please you. They have turned her. Something not done in decades. This is their newborn."

I hear footsteps and the big vampire moves away. I'm left with staring into the rose-red eyes of a vampire with black hair and pasty skin. He quickly looks at me with wonder. I don't understand what he sees.

"I am Aro," he says. "I have a gift as many of us here do and I would like to use that on you. May I see your hand?"

He asks that as if I have a choice. I carefully and slowly lift my hand and place it on his.

He closes his eyes and suddenly it dawns on me. He's reading my mind! He'll know the truth and he will kill me. Oh, why was I such a fool?

Aro opens his eyes with a smile on his face.

"They lied. That should be punished, but it need not be. They have given me you. I know Edward saw something in you. Only we know what is special about you, young Bree. So tell me, will you join us, or die?"

The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. The idea of life just keeps people going I guess.

"I accept your offer, Aro. I will join your Volturi and I will obey."

He gives a nod and then turns to the one who smirks.

"Demetri, please show our guest to a room and then, when she is comfortable, you will train her. Now go. Jane and Alec have other matters as well as Felix."

Demetri quickly rushes to my said and his hand has slid into mine. It's hard. He squeezes it until I hear a little crack. Any harder and he would break my hand off.

He guides me through a maze of stairs and hallways. When we approach a room and he opens the door I almost gasp. There's a window right there! A perfect escape route. Amazing how fast my mind calculated the this and also amazing how fast Demetri pinned me against the wall.

His hand tightens around my throat and even though we can't choke, I swear I was gasping for air. He loosened a little, but not enough for me to move.

"Listen," his voice rings out in a command.

"Before you do something terribly stupid, calculate the chances of your survival if you try to escape. Not high, is it? So from this time forward you will keep your pledge to Aro and obey every order that he gives you. If you don't I will take you apart in less than two seconds. Is that understood?"

I nod quickly and the smirk returns to his face. He sets me down and waits for me to get up. I stand and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He must be pretty sure of himself if he's willing to leave me here still. I won't take the chance then. I'll just wait...


End file.
